Humor me, please
by Anjelline
Summary: it's just basically D/G.. yeah.. and a dash of humour.. er, salt and sugar? or would you like cream? oh, just read on, will you? (^_^) *Chapter 10: Uh oh! here comes Pansy Parkinson!!
1. Proving

Disclaimers: Eh, yeah, Harry Potter and you know the rest isn't mine. I own the rest whom you've never read of in the books, okay? J I think that should be satisfactory. 

Please, Just. Do. Not. Sue. 

A/N: HAPPY READING!!!! My first fanfic ever. Well, I've written stories before. Just that this is 'the' one!! The **_debut story on fanfiction.net!! Well, I'm babbling, and I'll just stop here!! Remember to review!! Thanks a million thousand stars on up in the sky!!_**

Oh, and one other thing… this is a Humour/Drama story, right? So, it's _Drama, so bear with the long windedness… _

Humour me, please.

Chapter One: Proving

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! You... you... BARBARIAN!!!! PIG!!!! YOU….." Virginia aka 'Ginny' Weasley yelled up the stairs at her 6th brother when he had gave her a Ton-tongue toffee as a bid to pull a prank on her. (Yes, courtesy of her twin brothers, Gred and Forge.) She stopped screaming and started gagging for breath, yanking at the closest person nearest to her, Hermione Granger, for help.

It was a typical summer holiday. The sun was out, hanging very high up in the perfectly cloudless light blue sky and practically sending heat waves everywhere. Well, it _was a typical day at The Burrow, that is, before Ron had got his only sister, Ginny, __really mad. Fuming mad. Tirade mad. Well, whatever 'mad' you could come up with. It was, well, picture Ginny with her hair array and face __really blotching red with anger and screwed up with agitation and frustration… well, you have to get the point already, don't you?_

Anyway, as we go back into this wonderfully longwinded and dramatic story, it was really just another summer holiday in the wonderful magical world of the Weasley Family. "Ron!! What- What have you done with Ginny???" Hermione frowned as she pulled Virginia to the kitchen where Molly Weasley was preparing dinner. Molly had the same reproving frown plastered on her face when her only daughter coughed for air as she shrunk Virginia's tongue to its normal size. "Nothing!! I just gave her a sweet!! Honest!!" came Ron's muffled reply. He was finding a good hiding place so as to avoid a furious Virginia later.

Regaining her breath and composure, Virginia's look of anger was plastered back onto her face as she bounded up the stairs, knocking two sniggering twins and chasing after a very paled-faced Ron around the house, shrieking at him the whole while about him pulling a prank on her.

[a/n: Well, it's a pretty typical day at The Burrow's, right? (Well, it is!!) Good. Back with the story.]

 "Where's Bill? And Charlie?" Virginia asked suddenly as she stopped mid-track while chasing Ron. Bill and Charlie were her favourite brothers, but she loved the latter more than the former. Sitting down the sofa, she looked up at her mother, who was busying herself at the kitchen counter.

"Charlie and Dad went to get Harry, and Bill… well, he should be home in a few minutes, I guess." Ron answered as he sat on an armchair a good distance away from Virginia for safety. "Sorry about just now, Gin. But, just a day's fun isn't going to kill you, right?" He grinned at his sister, but somehow, he felt that the last sentence left Virginia slightly uncomfortable. He looked up at the old grandfather clock at the wall as four hands struck to "Home". Immediately, Bill apparated into the Living Room and three voices were heard outside. Almost in union, four voices called out, "We're home!!!!"

Stifling a giggle, Virginia jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged Bill. "Bill!!! I was _just asking about you!!" Hugging her back, Bill grinned, "And I was thinking of my Virginia as I apparated back home!! How's your day, Gins?" Just as the two siblings were hugging, Charlie came in and had a scowl on his face. "How come the second biggest brother doesn't get a hug too?" __Opps… Shouldn't have said that. Really shouldn't have said that!!!! "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Charlie yelled as he was swarmed and flattened with bodies pressed all over him. "Charlie Hug!!!" Virginia squealed as she, Bill, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and Harry all gave the eldest brother a huge group hug. _

Grinning as she pulled away from the hug, she saw Harry, "Oh, hi Harry!! How's your stay with the Dursley's?" Virginia was long gone and away from the old school girl's obsessive **big crush over Harry at the end of her fourth school year. But, sadly, no one believed her, and now, it was a perfect time to prove it to the other's that she had got over Harry. Looking straight into Harry's eyes, she smiled briefly before turning around to find Ron looking at her as if he had saw something disbelieving. Raising her eyebrows, she looked at her brother, a slight frown creased on her flawless face, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Ron shook his head disbelievingly and managed to sputter, "You… not... Harry?? No more?" **

                                                ~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

A/n: I'm ending here for a while… need to keep on thinking… coz I just sorta thought the story out as I typed.. so, I'll update later.. see ya!!


	2. Waking up and Off to Diagon Alley!

Disclaimers: I've done that at the start of the story, so, flip back to that chapter and you'll see it there. Won't be writing more disclaimers in the next few chapters as I think it's a waste of space. So, please remember to refer back to the first chapter should you want a Disclaimers notice. Just don't sue!!  
  
~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
Raising her eyebrows, she looked at her brother, a slight frown creased on her flawless face, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Ron shook his head disbelievingly and managed to sputter, "You. not... Harry?? No more?"  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Waking up and Off to Diagon Alley!!!  
  
A look of realisation spreaded over Ginny's face and she went "Ooohhhh.."- ing before frowning, looking then shaking her head at Ron, "I don't get you sputtering like that, Brother Ron!!"  
  
A burst of stifled laughter filled the air. Ginny turned her head around and saw Bill clutching his stomach, howling mad in laughter as she grinned broadly. But, confusion flashed on every brother's face soon enough. "Don't get Ron sputtering like what, Gin?" A bossy voice asked. It was Percy who just came home.  
  
Smiling, Ginny looked at her third brother, "Sputtering like a toddler, of course. I don't know what he's talking about!!" Just as she finished saying that, Ron regained his composure and looked at his sister, "You're. you. don't like Harry anymore?? Do you??" Bingo!! Ginny thought as a knowing look replaced the smile on her face again, "Ahh. I see... About Harry, eh? Yes, I'm over him. Didn't I mention it at the end of school year?"  
  
With a big smile on her face, she gave a nod to her stunned brothers, (including Harry) and went to the kitchen to set up the table for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was all too soon over, with the twins getting yelled at by Molly again for putting their fake wands about, and everyone positively very much bloated with food.  
  
Ginny was in her PJ's and already sitting propped up on her bed, a book in front of her and a quill in her hand.  
  
Dear Journal, It was my birthday a few days back. I got money and presents, and you're part of it. Dad gave me to you. Lucky me that you aren't enchanted, or I'll positively freak out by now!! : ) Well, Dad gave me 10 galleons for birthday money. Actually, make that mom and dad. Bill got me this really cool pair of dangling fang earrings, and also a pair of dragon hide boots!!! Cool is cool. But, to have Bill for a cool brother, now, that is way, bloody damned hell cool!!! I'm positively grinning now!!! He gave me an extra 10 galleons!!! I'm rich, I'm telling you!! Now, Charlie, he is super-duper cool!! He bought me not only a new muggle-styled dress, one that I've been telling him of the last time we went to muggle London; he also gave me this cute stuffed dragon!!! It's exactly like a real dragon, just that, it's a stuff toy. It's really soft. and cuddly. and not to mention, really cute. I'm babbling now, aren't I? Ahh... who cares? You're my journal, you have to bear with me!! La lalalala. Charlie gave me money too!! I just can't believe my luck!!! He gave me a good solid 15 galleons!!!!!! I'm telling you!! My mind is REALLY screaming in joy now!! Then, Percy, of course, being Percy. He bought me a book. But, he made a difference this time, he bought me a book I've being eyeing since 2nd year. You know, the book on how to cure creatures of all kinds? Yeah, it's titled, "Charms, spells and potions to heal and cure all creatures known in your current time" He gave me a generous 15 galleons too!! I'm now loaded with 50 galleons now!!! And Fred and George gave me a whole bag of their new jokes. I'm forever grateful to them!!! I'm going to plan my next revenge on Ron soon!!! Which reminds me, Ron gave me a nice necklace he bought in Diagon Alley, and Hermione gave me a card and a broomstick care-kit. Harry gave me a card and a box full of sweets of all sorts. I received a miniature version of his three-headed dog, Fluffy, which he showed me once. And well, my room mate, Mersayna Windfields, one of my closest friends in school, gave me a HUGE make up set!!!  
  
How unhappy can I not be???  
  
Signing out of here,  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny closed her new journal with a smile on her face, Hermione was on the extra bed next to her's, reading a muggle paperback book. Yawning, she put her journal into her desk drawer and locked it, and left the quill on the desk. Getting back into bed, she bid the older girl good night as she drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!! Children!!! Your letters from Hogwarts have arrived!!!!!" Ginny groaned loudly as she sat up groggily on bed, her long red hair all messed up and sheets everywhere. Her mother was yelling at them from the stairs to get up.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley in two hours, so, hurry up!! Ron!! Are you up yet??" her mother shouted up the stairs again, a yell and a thump from Ron's bedroom seem to satisfy her mother. Nudging Hermione awake, Ginny took her towel and made her way to the bathroom. Everyone was too busy getting groggy to get up to use the bathroom.  
  
Well, breakfast, was, well. typical at The Burrow's (once again!!), with tired faces and yawns and fragrant bacons and pancakes and porridge, and bread and jam. and coffee and tea, and pumpkin juice and orange juice and - well, you get the point. A typical Weasley Breakfast. Ginny, being the morning person that she is, bounded down the stairs two at a time happily. And after having her breakfast, she still had an hour left before they set out for Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny decided to get out of the house and away from the sleepy, puffy-eyed faces of her guests and family members and to get some fresh air. The sky was blue, with a few patches of white fluffy clouds drifting lazily across it, and the sun was peaking out over the skyline. She sighed happily, it's going to be a fun day today!! I do hope I'll meet Sayna later!! Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Bill calling her into the house. They were going off to Diagon Alley soon!! Checking that her purse loaded with 20 galleons was still with her, she creased out the newly formed wrinkles on her robes before walking back into the house.  
  
"Diagon Alley!!!" Harry bellowed as the green flames engulfed him. It was Ginny's turn next. Taking a pinch of floo powder from the bowl, she threw it into the fire before stepping into it as Harry had previously done, "Diagon Alley!!!" she called out. The familiar tugging at her navel and spinning in her head told her that she was being transported. A few seconds later, she fell out into the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace and quickly got out before her mother came barging out behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since Fred and George had set up their joke shop the year before, Ginny's family was easily much richer as people all loved the twins crazy jokes and pranks and bought nearly the whole store empty when they had first opened.  
  
The trip to Gringott's was pleasant and Ginny was given a sack of 60 galleons to spend on. And added on with her 20 galleons, Ginny reasoned out that she needn't spend all her money so that she'd have some pocket money for the Hogmeade trips she and Mersayna would go to together.  
  
"I'm going on my own, mom!! Or, Charlie, would you come with me??" she looked up at her older brother with big, pleading eyes, which made Charlie break into a big, proud brotherly smile, "Sure thing, Gins!! C'mon, what say you we go to Flourish and Blotts first?" With that, they were off, not even noting whether their mother had given them consent.  
  
~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: yes!! Another chapter done!! On the same day too!!! Wow. I'm a pretty darn good writer, yeah? *grins* well, seeing that I came up with all that within 3 hours.. Thank you for your reviews!!!!!  
  
Especially to Zelur-Em!!! You're my VERY first reviewer!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! *smiles* don't worry, I'll update soon!! Didn't I just do that?  
  
And to A Class Superior: yeah!!! I love the Virginia I used too!!! Really out going personality, right? I'm kinda hyperactive now too!!  
  
And lastly to Neferiakh: well, I used Ginny as 'Ginny' in this chappie JUST for you!!! *grins* thanks for reviewing!!  
  
I'm just playing along with the names.. see how I made Ron back to Ronald? So goes with Ginny into Virginia.. though I'm not sure if Virginia's her real name.. *scratches her head*  
  
But anyways, next update.. perhaps tomorrow!! I write fast and I update fast!! 


	3. Back to School!

Disclaimers: Refer to first chapter's disclaimers. Thanks. Just don't sue.

A/n: it's a dramatic and humorous story, isn't it? Well, I do hope I'm dramatic and humorous enough to write up this story… tell me if I'm not, okay?

Chapter Three: Back to school!!!

_Dear Journal,_

_                    Shopping in Diagon Alley was fun with Charlie, but, it isn't much fun without Mersayna, or, Sayna, for short. Well, let me introduce Sayna. She's my closest friend in Hogwarts and out of Hogwarts. She's a **REALLY cool friend. I mean to say, she's always there when I'm really depressed because Ron always overprotective brother at the wrong times and because Draco Malfoy would always make fun of me!! But, I don't have to mop around being depressed anymore. Mersayna helped me change. Really, she did!! She always listens and she's always stuck to me!! Like what best friends would do. She has her own clique but she usually spends more time with me because she thinks that the circles of friends of her's are idiots for calling me a cry baby. I remember her telling them off for not bothering to know me better. I really appreciate that. Up till now, I still do!!**_

_                   Mersayna is a rich girl, well, she's literally rich. She's almost as rich as that Malfoy dung-ass. No kidding, I'm telling you. Malfoy always says that I'm tarnishing Sayna's image by sticking around her. And guess what she did to dung-ass Malfoy? I'm grinning now. She went up to him and slapped him REAL hard on his face before spitting at his nose, direct hit!! Surprising thing is that Malfoy hasn't been taunting me every since!!!_

_                  Got to go now, I'll write more on the train!_

_                                          Virginia Weasley._

                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

(A/n: and I'm going to skip totally to Hogwarts Express aka the train… I mean, all of us know how hectic it is at home when we're going off to study overseas… so, yeah… skipping!!!)

Ginny dragged her trunk to the baggage storage compartment and went back to join her family. Her mother was giving out their lunch sandwiches again. "Ginny, here is yours. Ron, take it, or I'll skin you alive till you know never to disobey me again!!" Ginny grinned inwardly as she took her sandwiches and pocketing it into her robes. Hugging her mother one last time, she planted a kiss each on her parents faces and gave Bill, who came along a mightily huge hug. Charlie had to go back to Romania as he had received news of a new dragon being born, so, off he went.

"Bye Mom!! Bye Dad!! Bye Bill!!!! Write to me, okay, Bill??!!" Ginny called out as she clambered up onto the train and it started moving. As the train moved off from the platform, Ginny went off to find herself a compartment. She didn't want to be anywhere near The Trio this year (whom all of us know. It's Harry, Hermione and Ron.), but – "Ginny!!!! There you are!!!!" A very familiar voice called out to her at the far end of the carriage. Quickly turning around, Ginny smiled, "Sayna!!!!!!!!!! How are you??" Ginny moved towards her friend as quickly as possible. As soon as they reached each other, they had a brief hug, both of them grinning. _Perhaps, this school year isn't going to be as depressing and devastating as the last!! Ginny thought as she and Mersayna found an empty compartment. __Funny how Malfoy isn't bullying me anymore!! Just got to get used to it is all… And with that, Ginny started talking away to Mersayna excitedly, like how any 15 year-old female would do. _

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~ 

As Ginny stepped out of the train with Mersayna, the wind started blowing harshly. _Funny… it's just after summer and nearing autumn... why is it blowing so hard? Not seeing where she went, she bumped into a person and fell hard onto the ground, "OW!!!" A hand reached out to help her up, it was relatively pale, like heaven-sent. Her eyes wandered from the hand, to the robed arm, then up to the face. This 'angel' had a pale complexion, fair silver-blonde hair and a perfect face screwed up into a scowl. Shortly to put it, it was… yes, Draco Malfoy. "Hurry up; the carriages are nearly leaving if you don't hurry. I don't have all day you know, Little Weasel!!" An all so familiar drawl came to her. __Urgh!!! Malfoy…Not taking his hand, she stood up by herself, frowning "I know you don't have all day, Malfoy, and so do I. Good Evening to you!" Cradling her elbow which was swelling by a bit and started bleeding, she walked off in the direction of the carriages and went up one of them, Malfoy following closely behind._

The ride up to the School was miserable. Mersayna was no where to be found, _she's probably with her friends. Ginny thought silently to herself, looking out of the carriage window, clearly avoiding Malfoy's intense stare on her. The trees outside were visibly swaying wildly, as if something had possessed it. There were dark clouds swirling in the darkened night sky, and the sound of the wind howling made Ginny shiver involuntarily. "You're bleeding, you know?" Malfoy suddenly blurted out. Keeping her gaze fixed at the passing scenery outside, she gave a small, "hmm…" in implying to him that she knew her elbow was bleeding quite badly. Finally tearing her gaze away from the window, she glanced up at him before snuggling back into the seat and looking back out, "Yeah, I know that. It's not a big deal that I'm bleeding." She said, before muttering softly, "Not that anyone really bothers anyway." Shifting slightly, she dug into her robes and pulled out a small device and grinned to herself quite devilishly and played around with it. After fiddling around with it for a while, she stopped abruptly and looked at the Slytherin boy in front of her, "What?" she tossed the object in her hand and saw that Malfoy backed into his seat. She felt a strong urge to burst into a fit of giggles. __Malfoy is afraid of this muggle toy?? Ridiculous!!!! She couldn't help it then, and started chuckling. Her chuckles led to giggles, which followed by a continuous bout of laughs._

Draco frowned slightly and looked at the redhead in front of him. _She certainly wasn't like this last year. Look at the way she laughs!! It's so cute!! What? Cute? Draco's face became impassive before a look of amusement flashed onto his face, a perfect eyebrow arched up. __Cute? Nah…Though she really looks much prettier than last year… He cleared his throat loudly as Ginny calmed down, the toy still in her hand. She held it up and again, Draco felt himself move further into the seat, "What's that you're holding? A bomb?" He asked demandingly, getting a strong urge of interest in the cube. Ginny grinned devilishly but remained silent and continued playing with the cube. _

[A/n: you know the cube toy? The one where you have to put the colours back together by twisting the cube… puzzle cube is what it's called!!]

After a few more minutes of Draco staring intensely at Ginny playing the puzzle cube, the carriages came to a halt. Being who he was, he waited for Ginny to get out of the carriage first before getting out of it. When he got out, he saw that she was still fiddling with that toy of hers. Not being able to resist to ask what the toy was, he blurted out, "What's that called, Weasley?" he motioned to the cube in her hands, "What sort of thing is that? A toy?" He spaced out a distance between her. He saw her nod, still playing before mumbling, "Yes, it's a toy. A _muggle toy, to be exact. I'm sure they sell wizard puzzle cubes... but I find muggle puzzle cubes much more interesting and more complex. At least they let you complete it at the rate you want it to solve it." She stumbled slightly; a sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she frowned. Upon reaching the Main doors, she pocketed the cube into her robes before looking at him, "Have a pleasant day. Bye!" and with that, she walked away from him, leaving him looking at her __slightly more than puzzled._

                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: I'm stopping here for the mo… it's getting boring, I know… I'll try go make myself hyperactive… sorry if it's really not up to your expectations… I'm sorta down coz my younger brother came in last in class and failed his exams….

So, anyways… 

Thanks to Yu Xue for reviewing for me for Chapter Two!!! I appreciate it!

And more thanks to Yi Han and Junius for the Puzzle cube!!!

Love you guys a lot!!!

Taa!!!


	4. And Life is a Half Pipe!

Disclaimers: done in first chapter. So, please refer. I'm just pure lazy!!  =P Just don't sue. Thanks. 

A/n: I'm still out of jokes and stupid humour… WHAT AM I TO DO??? *sighs* I'll just try my very best, okay?

I want to thank KAOS for her Great ideas on the humour put into this chapter!!!! *grins* thanks to you, I've got plentiful to write now!!!!

In the Previous Chapter: 

Upon reaching the Main doors, she pocketed the cube into her robes before looking at him, "Have a pleasant day. Bye!" and with that, she walked away from him, leaving him looking at her _slightly more than puzzled._

Chapter Four: And Life is a half pipe

As Ginny settled down along with the older students with Mersayna at her side to get ready for the sorting, the new first years were already trotting down the Hall. (Did I just say trot? I did? *grins* oh well… they trot!! *guffaws*)

Turning to see the first years, Ginny had to bite back a burst of giggles as one of the new students tripped on his shoes in excitement and ended up sprawling his way to the front of the Hall, in front of the High Table. Laughter could be heard all through the Hall as the older students craned their necks to take note of the kid as a mark of taunting later on. A grin plastered on her face, Ginny looked at the High Table. Hagrid wasn't back from his "secret mission" as he would put it in his letters that he replied during summer. 

Well, the authoress is going to skip the sorting... you know how long those can get. If you wanted to know _that desperately, the kid who sprawled his way to the front went to Ravenclaw. Poor kid!!! Embarrassed him on the first day back!!! But anyways, Ron, you know that Ronald Weasley… He's become a very mischievous prankster since the start of the holidays, and even gave Ginny the ton-tongue toffee by 'mistake'. Remember that one? Yeah… Since no one other than Hermione and all of Ginny's family (excluding Harry) knew about that prank, Ron decided that __he should play a trick on someone. __Well, someone close enough anyway… Harry or Seamus ought to do the trick!! Or perhaps… Dean…I'd love to do it on Malfoy, but damned him!!! He's just quite a tad too far!!! Thought our dearest Ronald Weasley. He had this really devious grin on his face that only Ginny saw, but she decided against it to spoil his fun on the first day back. __How many points can that McGonagall going to take away anyways? It's not like she's going to slaughter Ron if he did something horrifying again…She thought inwardly and ignored him. But, only five minutes later, she found what her dearest brother, Ronald Weasley, did to… Neville. _

Grimacing at the sight, Ginny smiled weakly at the accident-prone boy, who was covered head to toe in what looked like… "Slime?!?! RON!!! How can you do this to Neville??? You should have done it to… to… I don't know? Malfoy!!!" Harry chided Ron between disbelieve and shock. Hermione took a glance at Neville while drinking deeply from her goblet and started choking before getting bouts of hiccups. Silent giggles racked Ginny's body. It wasn't _slime that was covering Neville. In fact, it wasn't __even slime at all!!! "It's not __slime, Herm!!! Look closely!!! I really did a very cool charm on him, y'know? It's a __Glowing Charm." Ron said rather matter of factly. Neville wasn't even complaining, in fact, he was actually observing what happened to his arm when he twisted it about and pinched his forearm. It glowed even brighter and he was grinning away. Ginny shook her head hopelessly, Ron was acting like some god-forsaken, all-knowing prankster and Hermione was yelling at him, and Harry, Dean and Seamus, along with Neville and some other students were acting like some primitive tribal people, poking at Neville's skin in curiosity. Mersayna was already laughing away and conversing with some guy from their year. Sighing softly, she couldn't help but laugh slightly at how the year kicked off. She was surprised that the Professors weren't saying a thing about Ron's crazy idea of a prank. Thinking that no one was looking, she slipped out the puzzle cube to fiddle with. But, she was so wrong… a certain Mr. Malfoy had his eyes trained on her every move, still quite puzzled at the puzzle cube in Ginny's hands. __I MUST get that damned, ruddy toy…Draco thought silently._

On either side of him, as usual, was _big-sized Vincent Crabbe and __even bigger-sized Gregory Goyle. Pointing at the Gryffindor table, Draco quietly taunted Neville's "new look", causing his Slytherin counterparts to all burst out in cruel laughter. As their laughter subsided, Goyle nudged Draco and pointed at Ginny's hands and asked him what was that she was holding. "Puzzle cube. I want one of those. How come I've never seen any like those before? Hey, Crabbe, have you seen what that Weasley girl is playing? Crabbe?? What the - ?" Draco let out a breath of disbelief as he stared at his stupid bodyguard. (The one called Vincent Crabbe.) "Goyle, what is Crabbe doing? Am I even hearing right? Do you think I ought to get my eyes __and ears checked?" He asked Goyle demandingly. Crabbe, yes, Crabbe, __was staring at a Hufflepuff girl, with a dreamy look and singing some muggle song under his breath. What was this world getting to???_

Really, this is going to be a _very weird year!!! __Not that anything's weird…oh look… Malfoy's staring over at us…Ginny thought blankly. Having enough of dinner, she sat back, sighing, feeling rather bored and left out. __Isn't that how I am every other year? Oh, right, not every **other year, but ****every year…Ginny looked up, just at the moment, dinner was over. **__Oh, hurrah!! Let's give three cheers, shall we? Hip, hip, Hurrah!! Hip, hip – damn…She thought as Professor Dumbledore had chosen that moment to continue his last minute announcements. "Well, off you go now, children!! I do suspect that some of you here are very much bored with the Feast tonight." The old wizard looked at Ginny for a brief moment, a small smile on his lips before shooing them off to their dormitories. _

Getting the password from the nearest Gryffindor prefect (who turns out to be Dean), Ginny stuffed her Puzzle cube into her pocket before squeezing her way out and making her way through several secret passages to get back up to the Gryffindor Tower before the crowd came rounding into Common Room. Ginny, our dear Miss Virginia Weasley, didn't like crowds. Oh, she didn't like the crowds if she couldn't mix around them the way she wanted to. You know, like how she would mix around with Colin and Mersayna. So, she had to get up to her dormitory before she met up with the big crowd.

_First day back…Well, isn't too bad, compared to last year's. Least I don't have to be hidden so much now. I can at least be on my own. Yippee for me!! Ron is off my case!! And I am off his too!! YES!!! Grinning from ear to ear, Ginny reached the Portrait Hole. "Growling Bludgers. Don't you think the password's a bit lame?" Seeing the fat lady in the portrait nod before swinging open to reveal the Common Room, Ginny gave her a quick smile before getting in and making her way up the Girls' stairs slowly. "It's been a long day. Gods, I'm going to turn in soon!!!" She said to herself and took out the Puzzle cube and looked at it. "Nearly done!!!" She said excitedly as she gave the cube a few turns. It gave a click and she smiled satisfactorily as she opened the door to her dormitory and found her bed with ease. Washing up before she changed into her pyjamas, she crawled into bed, a quill in hand, her journal in the other, and the Puzzle cube lying beside her on the bed._

_Dear Journal,_

_                 Today is the first day back at school. First night, to be exact, since we arrived in the evening. Malfoy was curious about the Puzzle Cube that I have. I do suppose he hasn't played with one before!!! I can jump for joy now!! Finally, I have something that Malfoy hasn't owned!!! Oh, the joy!! The joy!!! Okay, so, I must be mad now. Must be the food, must be the food!!!_

_               I managed to solve the Puzzle Cube today though…It's quite simple actually!! Just give it a twist here, and a turn there, and it's done. Ron turned Neville into Glowing-Neville just now at the feast!!! The sight was hilarious, but I couldn't laugh at Neville!! The poor boy's got enough on his back already. I mean, what with always getting snapped at by Stupid Snape, and constantly bullied by that Maniac Malfoy…I should give him a break and not laugh at him, right? But good thing that he WAS actually laughing along with Dean and Seamus at how bright his skin glowed!! Poor Hermione was having hiccups when she saw Neville glowing like that!!! She wanted to put a reverse spell on him, but Harry coaxed her not to, because the guys thought Neville looked pretty cool that way. I thought so too…Life is **such a half pipe sometimes. One minute so interesting, and the next, it's so boring and lifeless!!!!**_

_            And you know what? Maybe this year, I'll go look for Madam Pomfrey and ask her if I could have an attachment with her. I mean, with that book Percy bought for me, I could easily heal cuts and bruises and stuff worse than those. Say, broken bones? Yeah, I want to do stuff like that. _

_            Oh, damn. I've got to go now. I'm so sleepy. Never mind, I'll try to write soon. _

_      Love, _

_            Virginia Weasley._

Yawning deeply, Ginny bookmarked the last journal entry with her quill and used her wand to lock her journal with a neat and mean locking spell Bill taught her. Putting the journal onto her bedside table, she picked up the Puzzle cube and messed up the colours again before leaving it on the beside table too and drawing her canopy curtains down to shut out the lights and fell into deep slumber almost immediately.

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Alright!!! Another chapter done!!!! I'll try to write more soon. Please do drop me some ideas for the next chapter if possible!!!!

Thanks a million, ga-zillion times to:

KAOS aka Jennifer. Yeah, I know I've thanked you personally through the e-mail. But, just wanted to thank you once again!!!! I found your ideas REALLY humorous!!!!!! *big grin* thanks!!!

Seekerpeeker:  it's called Rubik's cube?? Ohh… well, never mind!!! I've grown quite attached to calling it Puzzle Cube!!! =P

A Class Superior: Thanks for reviewing again!!!!!! *grins* I'll try to use more Virginia than "Ginny", okay?? Thanks, anyways!!!

Taa!!!


	5. Boring' Life for a 'Boring' Girl

Disclaimers: done in first chapter. So, please refer. I'm just pure lazy!!  =P Just don't sue. Thanks. 

A/n: I'm still out of jokes and stupid humour… so; this chapter would be kinda short and boring. Oh yeah, I have a rather sadistic mind. So, you may see really lame things now… just don't flame, yeah? Enjoy!!

In the Previous Chapter: 

Yawning deeply, Ginny bookmarked the last journal entry with her quill and used her wand to lock her journal with a neat and mean locking spell Bill taught her. Putting the journal onto her bedside table, she picked up the Puzzle cube and messed up the colours again before leaving it on the beside table too and drawing her canopy curtains down to shut out the lights and fell into deep slumber almost immediately.

Chapter Four: 'Boring' life for a 'boring' girl.

Life in school became pretty boring. As the days passed, Virginia got used to the fact that Malfoy was staring at her intently, openly asking her about her toy. "Come on, Weasley, what's that thing about???" He would ask as she passed him by in the corridors. Ron would tell him to sod off and they would get into spitfire arguments and she would just sigh, shake her head slightly and walk off. 

It was, well, a _very typical, boring and err… well, very __boring day at school again. As Virginia rounded off a corner, she spotted the familiar mop of silver-blonde hair. She groaned inwardly as she neared him, __'**Why does he ****always have to spoil my ****perfectly, boring day?' Stifling a yawn, she walked past him. And yet again, he tagged along beside her, "At the rate you're following me about like a lost puppy who wants his bone, Malfoy. People around here are going to start thinking that you have this ****huge immaculate crush on me, which, by the way, makes me want to puke. If it's got anything to do with that Puzzle Cube, I would advice you to go write to your father and beg him for one of those. Honestly, you're getting on my nerves." She said calmly to him as he started calling her again. Reaching her next class, she smiled sweetly at him, "Now, why don't you get back to your class? Thank you for escorting me to my class, Malfoy."**_

Leaving him dumbstruck in the hallways, she sniggered quietly. _Damn!! She loved leaving people speechless nowadays. She silently wondered if he even heard what she told him. Shrugging, she got on with the day's classes without having to see that familiar pale hair boy another time till dinner._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron!!!! YOU IMBECILE IDIOT!!!!! STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Virginia yelled one day in the Common Room one Saturday afternoon. Ron had swapped her wand with one of the fake wands that Fred and George supplied him with. The wand had turned into a fake rubber snake while Virginia was trying out the summoning charm. 

"Accio dicti – ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's when she snapped and got really angry. Rummaging about her dormitory, she found her real wand under Mersayna's pillow and whipped it out angrily. "RONALD BASTARD WEASLEY!!!!! YOU COME BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" She screamed out her lungs.

[Anjelline:  A reminder to all within a 5 metre radius of Virginia aka 'Ginny' Weasley, please move further **_away from the highly annoyed and agitated girl _****_at once. Your life may be in danger if not doing so!!]_**

Spotting her brother scrambling his way out of the Common Room through the portrait hole, Hermione and Harry stepped in her way, trying to stall her so that Ron could run for his dear life. "Get _out of my way, Hermione!!!! I'm going to get him this time!!!!! RONALD WEASLEY!!! Where ARE you??" She yelled along the empty corridor as she pushed her brother's best friends away. Students in the Common Room had all either ran to hide behind the many armchairs or up into their dormitories already. Clearly letting the Weasley siblings settle their scores peacefully. Not that __any of them wanted to be involved. Outside, the other students hanging around the corridors and all heard Virginia's powerful yell and decided against staying out of the safety of their Common Rooms and all hurried away in opposite directions from her. _

Getting more furious by the moment, she spun a first year Ravenclaw about, "Have you seen that imbecile bastard of a brother of mine anywhere?" The first year indeed saw Ron and pointed shakily at the direction the tall redheaded brother of Virginia's had ran to. Letting go of the first year, Virginia sprinted down the hallway, finally finding the one and only 'ass-holic, retarded fool of a brother' Ron Weasley, clutching his side where a stitch had formed, and his eyes wide as saucers with fear. 

Training her wand on her brother, she hissed a wonderfully long string of curses in five different languages at him, before summoning her brother to her feet with the summoning charm she was practicing earlier. "Accio idiot!!" A devilish smirk played onto her lips as she looked down at her brother. Another long string of curses came out from her lips again. No, I mean it!!! **_REAL curses!! Giggling, she left her 'dearest' brother, Ron, in a horrible state. She had hit him with several hexes. Jelly Legs, Tentacle Sprouts, a pig's snout, a laughing hex, and lots of hits from her wand, a black eye and making his feet tap dance. Smirking evilly, she flicked her bright red hair over her shoulders and straightened up, only to look at a very amused Professor Dumbledore, a shocked Professor McGonagall and a frowning Professor Snape who had a calculative look on his face. Behind him, she saw Harry and Hermione and then, Malfoy, who was hanging at the back. Looking down at her badly shaped brother, she kicked him hard in his shins and he groaned loudly, "That's what's you get when you've played a million tricks and pranks on your sister the whole of this term _****_and last summer, Ronald Weasley." She said loudly at him as he winced in pain. "You deserved every single hex that I've put on you and every single bruise that I gave you!! We're even now. See you around!" With that, she walked off to the Gryffindor tower, brushing past Professor Snape and Harry. Looking at Malfoy, she fixed him a steely glare as she passed him by, the 50th time that week. _**

"Good going, Virginia. Never thought you'd break 20 school rules by just beating up your dear brother, the Weasel." Draco drawled, highly amused, but his face help no expressions but just his trademark smirk. "Am I giving you too much of an influence, Virginia?" He asked, following a few steps behind her. Her anger could rise up easily even though she had took most of it out on her brother and Draco absolutely didn't want to have a taste of it.

"No, you're not giving me any sort of influence. In my opinion, I'd think that I've given you much of an influence to be even bothered of what's going on around in this ruddy school." She said curtly. Of course, all of us know that our Virginia Weasley here had given herself a new image of who she was. Everyone was cool with it. It made her more of the person they always wanted to see come out of her. Instead of the constantly shy, quiet and innocent little 'Ginny' that knew five years back. She was now a very feisty, very bubbly and out going, but laid-back girl. Everyone liked her instantly. 

"Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you buzz off." She turned a corner before disappearing down the long corridor.

Now, who said Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley's life was boring? She loved it the way it was, constantly hexing her brother and yelling her head off at him, with her mother supporting her while she was at it, whenever he set a prank up on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Alright… I'm a terrible writer… so there… just don't flame me… thanks…

Many thanks to:

Strawberri Queen: hee~ is he? I forgot… but, none the less…. I'll go change that in a jiffy… after I've uploaded this chapter.

Dragon's Mistress: Really? It rox??? Gee… thanks!!!! *grins* it's all to the idea of KAOS!!! She helped me get it going again… I've got a bit more coming up!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Black-Achlys34: *smiles* glad you like this one… it's my personal favourite too!!!!

KAOS: Thanks once again for reviewing!!!!! You know, I could do with a few more jokes… *grins* I've got some in my head now… can you see the wheels turning? No? Well, I'm getting rather lame now….

Anyways, thank you to the four of you who reviewed for me!!! I'll try to update soon!!!!

Taa~ 


	6. Yells from His Head and a Cube's Throw A...

Disclaimers: done it in the first chapter!!! Please refer to it!! Thanks!! Just please, don't sue me, is all I ask for!!!

A/n: I'm back for another chapter of err…. Some laughter and more drama!!! So, enjoy!!! Maybe, I'll put in the main title line in this chapter… maybe… but, we'll see how it turns out!!! Happy reading!

Chapter Six: Yells from his head, And, a Cube's throw Away.

Draco was very much frustrated by the Youngest Female of the Weasley Clan. (I mean, who isn't?) But of course, he tried **_very hard to cover it up and _****_always pretended that he loathed the entire family. (Including that Youngest Female of the Weasley Clan.)_**

"**ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed into his pillow, his voice muffled out. He still couldn't get the redheaded Female out of his head. His mind was mixing his thoughts and emotions up!!! _'She's so…so… Intoxicatingly… bi…be… err…beautiful? _****NO, YOU NITWIT!!! IT'S OBVIOUSLY B-I-T-C-H-Y!!!!!' Screaming another time into his pillow, he pounded his frustration endlessly into his pillow. However, finding the pillow a ****_tad too soft, he got up swiftly from his bed and moved over to his bed post and gave it a mightily _****HUGE punch. Then, he heard two cracks, "Ow." He muttered, looking at the morbid damage he had caused to the poor lifeless bed post, (A/n: I feel the pain and sorrow for the bed post!!) and ****_then, to his now blood covered and splintered knuckles. Pain __finally settled in after staring blankly at his hand for a few minutes, and Draco let out a blood curding howl before making a mad dash towards the door, knocking everyone out of his way and get out of the Slytherin Common Room. Cursing wonderfully beautifully in five languages about the dungeons being so low into the grounds when the Hospital Wing was situated all the way up on the third floor, he held his throbbing, bloody hand and sprinted up 5 flights up and out of the dungeons and 3 flights up towards the Hospital Wing._**

"**POMFREY!!!!!! Where ARE YOU?????? Get out here if you still want your job. ****NOW!!!" He bellowed as he stormed into the room.**

"Yes, yes, Mr. Malfoy!! How can I – Put your hand out over that tray there, yes. Good that you've arrived sooner, Draco." The old nurse had took a look at his hand and whipped out her wand. She rapidly summoned a few bottles of potions towards her and carefully poured a mixture onto his knuckles and muttered a spell, completely healing his hand instantly. "Done, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave now." Madam Pomfrey informed him as she brought the bottles back to their respective shelves manually.

Looking at the amount of blood and splinters in the tray, mixed with the potion that the nurse had poured onto his knuckles earlier, Draco gave a disgusted grunt. He looked up, then glanced around the ward and smirked. The Weasel (meaning Ron) was sleeping in a bed at the far end, his black eye gone, but he had little feelers sticking out of the sides of his head, making him look like a devil. Draco gave a small snort, _'Him? A devil?? Yeah… my arse is giggling like Parkinson's!!' He turned around and proceeded to the door. "Good day to you too, Promfrey." He muttered to the school matron as he shuffled out._

~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Draco got out from his bed, dressed and was topless (you know, just the pants..?), yawning deeply. "Drakey!!!!! Where _have you been the whole of last night???" __'Damn. Puggy  Parkinson.' Well, it was Pansy Parkinson. Rolling his eyes and his face set in disgust from what she had called him earlier, Draco changed the look of disgust into a steely, cold glare, "Parkinson. Out. Now." His voice was deathly quiet and utterly serious that it could rival Snape's or his father's cold and harsh attitudes that the temperature in the room dipped SO low, the pug-faced girl took his advise and scampered out of the room in a flash of lightning. _

Chuckling darkly to himself, Draco pulled off his pyjamas and put on his school robes, grabbed his books for the day_ and his black pointed hat. He looked at the hat for a moment, a look of disgust showed on his face as he folded the hat and put it away in his bag. He walked out of his room, locking it behind him._

"Crabbe, Goyle. Get your filthy big arses moving. And why don't you two stop **EATING for 5 minutes? Only Lord Voldemort knows that ****you two ought to go on some sort of weight management _diet or something. Honestly, you two are getting _****too huge!!!" Draco chose his choice of words carefully. Painfully trying to make the words simple, so that his two pig-headed goons knew what he was talking about. **

During breakfast, he was surprised  that his two pig-headed goons didn't eat much and that the Puggy Parkinson girl was indeed keeping her distance away from him. Well away from him, much to his pleasure. However, his eyes wandered around the Hall and eventually landed on the Weasley girl. Automatically, it wandered to her hands. Which were always fiddling with that  Puzzle Cube during meal times. 

What Draco found fascinating about the girl was the immense concentration she always put into solving the puzzle. Her face frowned slightly in deep concentration while her hands moved and twisted the cube around fast. And whenever she nearly got it right but found out that two or three of the colours were not in their correct positions, a look of frustration and disappointment would flash on her face. But determination would be set back on her face. And when she finally solved the puzzle… Well, he never got to see what she looked like that part. 

Looking at her intently, Draco raise an eyebrow ever-so slightly in amusement. She was frustrated once again, and this time, she had taken out her wand. Now immensely amused, he continued staring at her, _'Well now, somebody's cheating…' He watched her look about the Hall before tapping the cube with her wand and the cube twisted and turned before becoming solved. A smug smile on her lips, she pocketed the toy and her wand and continued with her breakfast._

Inwardly sighing dreamily, Draco immediately slapped himself inside out mentally. _'Fawning over a **girl?? A ****Weasley to that?? Well now, I'm positively insane now, am I? Geez!! But you have to admit… She sure looks cute when she's frustrated.' He widened his eyes in horror and stared down at his half-eaten waffles. **__'I have NOT thought that way. I have not!! GODS!! Oh man!! Blame it on the HORMORNES!!! Why over that Weasley girl? Why not that disgusting Puggy Parkinson?? Zabini isn't that half bad either!?' He screamed silently at his mind and composed himself. Getting up from his seat, Draco left the table without excusing himself (well, he doesn't excuse himself from his house mates. It's just not him.), and swept out of the doors of the Great Hall, leaving the girls who all fancy him sighing dreamily. _

~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia grinned inwardly. _'Ginny: 2. Malfoy: 0. Ooh Goody!! I've got a toy that he wants but he doesn't get!! And now, he's got all worked up about it!!' But, it wasn't the bloody Puzzle Cube that he was interested now. Hell, it wasn't!! It was **her that he was crazy over, and SHE didn't know that!!!**_

Yawning, then stretching stiffly, Virginia got up. She had just realised that she forgotten her Charms notes and was running back to her dormitory to get it. (I'm skipping till she's coming out of the portrait hole) As she stepped out of the Portrait Hole, she was surprised to see Malfoy wandering aimlessly along the corridor outside the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Oh damn… Just my luck." She muttered softly to herself and sighed tiredly while slinging her book bag over her shoulder. He hadn't seem to notice that she was there. Frowning, she shrugged and wondered if he had a mental problem (like Ron's mind set of pulling pranks) because he didn't have a ruddy Puzzle Cube. Taking out her Puzzle Cube, she looked at it. It had 'GIN' written in gold vertically on the red side of the cube, and 'NNY', also in gold horizontally. Well, basically, it looked like this:

            G

                           I

                           N   N   Y

"Oy, Malfoy!!!" She saw him turn around, "Here, catch!" She tossed the Cube lightly in her hand and threw it to him. He caught it, a confused look on his face for a moment before he frowned slightly, as if to ask, 'What's this for?'

"Just take it. And don't bother me anymore." Tuning around in the other direction, she stifled a yawn, and decided that she had done the right thing in giving the cube to him.

'Oh well, I still have my birthday money to use it on. If not, I'll just go work during next summer holiday!!' Smiling to herself, she knew what to do during the Hogsmeade trip this weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: End of Chapter!!!!!! It's long enough… and my brother's nagging at me to stop. Yes, boys DO nag!!!! *growls evilly at her brother*

Any ways, Many thanks again to….

Dracos gal: *grins* Damned me? Yeah!!! *laughs* yeah… I've updated… Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

KAOS: AH!!!! You've reviewed AGAIN!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *squeals then bursts out laughing* I can NEVER squeal.. I sound like I snort if I do that!!!! LOL!! Hungry?? Go eat!!!! Well, I thank you for READING my fanfic first BEFORE eating!!!!!! I'll keep it in mind to make some poor fella or girl to fall over 'ickle Flitwick!! 

Ahh well…. This is the end of the chapter… I'll promise to type and update soon!! Please remember, I think out my story as I type it out. This is ALL first draft stuff… *grins* Hope my creativity and imagination satisfies your expectations!!!

Taa~


	7. Parkinson's raging mad, but?

Disclaimers: done it in the first chapter… so, please refer to it. Please don't sue me, is all I ask for!! Thanks!!

A/n: Thanks to one and all who reviewed!!! I'll try to make this a good, long chapter Seven!! Enjoy!!

    Previously, in the last Chapter:

"Oy, Malfoy!!!" She saw him turn around, "Here, catch!" She tossed the Cube lightly in her hand and threw it to him. He caught it, a confused look on his face for a moment before he frowned slightly, as if to ask, 'What's this for?'

"Just take it. And don't bother me anymore." Tuning around in the other direction, she stifled a yawn, and decided that she had done the right thing in giving the cube to him.

'Oh well, I still have my birthday money to use it on. If not, I'll just go work during next summer holiday!!' Smiling to herself, she knew what to do during the Hogsmeade trip this weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven: Parkinson's raging mad… but…

Draco was… well, confused? I don't know!!! His feelings were all mixed up!! Part of him wanted to jump and scream in joy for Ginny had given him something!! Part of him wanted to grin evilly because he had the ruddy Cube. Part of him wanted to snort in amusement at her behaviour and then, there was a weirdly comfy yet peculiar scrunching of his insides. It made him want to grin foolishly, but he decided against it and kept a straight face. Pocketing the Cube, he wandered around the corridors trying to find his way to class, History. Deep in thought, he found himself near the main stairs and snapped out of his daze and walked quickly down the corridor. He took a detour and suddenly – "Argh!!!", "Thud!!", "Oh dear!! Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco had tripped and fell, face down. Luckily he hit his cheekbone (A/n: still… OUCH!!) hard and barely missed his nose. He sat up and turned around to face the "thing" he tripped over and was now talking to him. It was the tiny Charms Lecturer, Professor Flitwick. (A/n: err... hope it's okay to you all that it was Draco who fell over him!!!) Draco gulped, "I – I'm fine, Professor." He got up shakily, his right cheek throbbing in pain. _'OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAIN!!!!!!!!!' Nodding at the Professor who was advising him to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible, was now writing a Hall pass to the Hospital Wing. Taking the Pass from the tiny teacher, he slowly made his way to the school matron, lost in his thoughts once again._

"Err… Madam Pomfrey?" He stepped into the Hospital Wing. (A/n: and I'm TERRIBLY sorry if I make Draco sound really spoilt or weak-hearted and all…)

_'Why come here when you know how to heal yourself??', he sighed tiredly and walked back out into the corridor, took out his wand and went to the nearest empty classroom and did a healing charm on his cheek and it healed by itself, as usual, perfectly done. __'And people say I'm smart. Yeah, smart enough too actually like the archenemy's daughter and sister... jeez...' Sauntering in, Draco gave a curt nod to the ghost of a teacher and sat at the back of the class. "Mr. Malfoy, have you any explanation for your late arrival?" Professor Binns asked in his boring, ghostly voice._

"Walked into the wrong corridor and ended up in the Astronomy Tower, sir. Had to make my way back from the other side of the castle." Draco lied fluently. He was always good at lying. He even perfected that sleazy skill at the age of 10 and his father bought him a cat, as requested, for that. "Very well, you're excused." The Professor looked at him before continuing on his boring lecture. It was just History of Magic with his House mates, so Draco slumped onto his desk, half listening to the monotonous lesson, half lost in his world of thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny got through the day rather smoothly, shared a few smiles with many different students from the other Houses. Her hands itched to play with something. _'Argh!! I should've bought a new one and gave it to that imbecile albino… err…imbecile albino cat!! No, not cat. How about worm?? Yeah!! Imbecile Albino Worm!!!', she sighed mentally. A quill each in her both her hands, she began doodling on a piece of parchment._

"Now class, take down these notes!! They're very important for your upcoming exams!!" Professor Flitwick announced, rubbing his back of his head. (A/n: She's having Charms now…) Being dexterous, Ginny copied all the notes on the board quickly on two new pieces of parchment, finishing two times faster than her classmates and continued doodling. She excelled in Charms, so the Professor didn't object her if she did her own stuff. All too soon, class was over and that meant Lunch.

Stomach rumbling softly, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall, unsuccessfully bumping into her brother and Harry. "Oof!" she fell on her bum heavily and her books in her hands scattered around her. Her butt hurt and she winced at the pain. "Gin!! I'm sorry!! Are you alright?" Ron pulled her up while Harry picked her books up for her. "Thanks Harry. No, of course I'm not alright!!" She snapped crossly at her brother, still angry at him for pulling the 'fake wand' prank on her the other night. Well, the dictionary she tried to summon flew crazily towards her and gave her a mighty huge thump on her head, one of the other reasons why she hexed her brother. 

Frowning furiously, she saw Ron shrunk back with a fearful look on his face, obviously, he had learnt his lesson. She sighed tiredly, "Forget it. I should be sorry for hexing you the other day. Are you all better now?" She asked wearily. 

"Yeah, much better, thanks. You sure know some mean hexes, huh?" Ron grinned as he took her books from Harry while they made their way to the Great Hall. Smiling playfully, she put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "And I don't have Fred and George, or Bill and Charlie to teach me that!!! I tell you, it's Percy who taught me those hexes!!! He said I'll need it one day, and I guess it meant the other day!!" The three of them laughed as they stepped into the Hall. Hermione was already sitting at the table, eating at train-like speed. 

Then, Ginny felt eyes on her. On instinct, she turned around, trying to trace where the eyes were. She looked about the Hall and they eventually fell on… Draco Malfoy. He was looking at her with a slight frown, as if deep in thought. Shrugging, she turned back and talked to Colin who was seated in front of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

*Later, in the Evening….*

_'HE was staring at HER again!!!!!', Pansy Parkinson fumed as she glared angrily from Draco to the Weasel Girl. Trying to put on as sweet as a smile can get onto her face, Pansy looked at Draco, willing him to look at her. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, you know? And when Draco finally looked at Pansy's face… he knew he was in deep shit._

Draco's heart raced in panic as he kept his face and body expressionless and cool at the same time. He could handle a Pansy Parkinson this morning, so, he could handle another one this evening, right? _'Err… right.' He put a smirk on his flawless face, the smirk also not quite reaching his eyes. Hell, no… it didn't even reach his eyes at all!! "Parkinson, is there a spot on my face? Or is there a favour you want me to do again?" He blinked once at her, trying not to break eye contact with her. He knew she was fuming mad. It was written ****__ALL over her piggish and pug faced. __'Now, how can a pig look like a pug? I wonder… oh well, we've got the one very good sample of a cross breed of a pig, and a pug. She became slightly human too…' Draco sniggered inwardly at the joke. He hardened his eyes at her, "Need I remind you to keep out of my way, or do I have to… kick your butt just to show you how to?" He slipped on a triumphant smile as her stupid smile dropped immediately, together with her glare at him. _

But almost immediately, she slipped into the seat next to him, "I know of your little secret, Malfoy." She decided that moment onwards that she didn't really like Draco after all. He made her sick. Whispering seductively into his ear, she hissed quietly, "You like that Female Weasley, don't you? You even got her little stupid Puzzle Cube with you. How did you manage to stoop _so low, dragon?" She emphasized "dragon" as if it were a nickname a lover would call him. She leaned her back on the table and away from him so that she could have a good look at his reaction. He had managed to keep his shock of her observation in, and had the same icy cold glare in his eyes. She took notice that he had shivered slightly when she whispered hotly near his neck and into his ear. Smirking at him, she gave him a small wink, "Sure, I'll keep away from you, Draco. But you know the consequences if you get your toe out of line and away from the Slytherin motto and qualities." She knew better than to aggravate that Malfoy even more and stood up to leave, "You know you can't do a thing without __me, dragon boy." _

With that, she picked up her book bag and left the Great Hall, leaving Draco glaring so intensely at her back and she knew that if looks could REALLY kill, she'd be dead by now.

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: YEAH!!!!!!! Chapter 7 done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins*

MANY Thanks to:

Dracos Gal: Demanding me to write?? Tee hee!! Yeah… I've written the chapter now… so, you can stop waiting for this one and start waiting for the next one!! LOL!!! Thanks for enjoying my story SO much!!! 

KAOS: I'm done with this chapter!!!!! But, I don't think it's really very good, this chapter… well, it's done now!!! *grins* any suggestions for the next chappie?

Anonymous:  thanks you liked the story, so I won't keep you, go now if you need!! *smiles*

Kimberly4270: yep!! I've continued the story!!!! I'm glad you liked it too!!!!

*smiles* I'm glad all of you loved it!! But I know this chapter isn't really much except for the Parkinson parts, right? *nods in agreement* see? I knew you'd agree!!!! *grins* alright…. I'm off to do Chapter 2 of "Let's read a story, Shall we?"!!! so, I think I'll update maybe in a few days time!! I promise I shan't be long now!

Taa~


	8. The Evil smirk and a 'Normal' Day?

A/n: I'm back for chapter 8!!! But I won't be able to use the computer much as I have to get ready for my new school year at the start of January next year. Yes, I have to admit!! I'm something like Hermione, except I don't always get the best scores for my exams or that the library is my 2nd home… 

Previously, in Chapter Seven: 

[Pansy's rage…]

Smirking at him, she gave him a small wink, "Sure, I'll keep away from you, Draco. But you know the consequences if you get your toe out of line and away from the Slytherin motto and qualities." She knew better than to aggravate that Malfoy even more and stood up to leave, "You know you can't do a thing without _me, dragon boy." _

With that, she picked up her book bag and left the Great Hall, leaving Draco glaring so intensely at her back and she knew that if looks could REALLY kill, she'd be dead by now.

Chapter Eight: The evil smirk and a 'normal' day?

Everything was back to 'normal' between the Weasley siblings and people could mill around without much fear of being hexed by the Female Weasley, or better known as Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley. With the brother and sister on talking terms, the other students still kept a good though minimal distance away from them in case Ron decided to pull another 'funny' prank on his sister, who would take it as some form of idiocy and started hexing her brother.

So, today was a rather 'normal' day at Hogwarts. Well, it _is 'normal', isn't it? I mean, it's like nothing much is going on… Or __is there??? _

Pansy had a sly and mysterious smirk plastered on her face every time she saw either Ginny or Draco. Hermione thought it was weird, as if she was hiding something that was very obvious and that everyone ought to know. When he brought it up to Harry and Ron, they just shrugged. Well, they were engrossed in a very exciting game of Wizard's Chess when she interrupted them. Sighing, she left them alone and got on with her homework, though still very puzzled.

Well, well, well… our dear Piggish-and-pug-faced, Puggy Pansy Parkinson _obviously knew a lot of things. She always knew things. Only she wasn't bothered to show it. I mean, everyone expects Pansy Parkinson to be that screechy, Draco-hugging, pug-faced, dumb blonde, right? __'I am MORE to that!!! Why can't anyone see that I'm not like that!!! Grr… I'm no Slytherin for nothing!! They will ALL pay!!!' Pansy thought murderously to herself. My, my… it seems that Pansy finally grew a back bone, huh? A smirk creeping up her face, she really looked like some gangster criminal in the muggle films. Scary, is the only word a person can think have when they saw her. __'Pug-faced? Where did **that come from?' she thought suddenly. Pansy wasn't really **__that pug-faced, you know? Sure, at an angle… no, perhaps, various angles, she looked like one. (A/n: *smirks* I couldn't help it…) But, from other angles, she looked rather pretty. But, of course, people only saw her prominent puggish side and never looked at her a second time. Poor Pansy Parkinson, don't you all think so? _

 (A/n: okay, perhaps I was being rather mean about teasing that Parkinson character like that… but, what could I do? It's a humour/drama thing, right? *winks* I knew you'd see things my way!!)

Well, with that creepy smirk on her face, she had a plan forming in her head. _'What about the school rules, Pansy? *mental groan* How many freaking times do I have to remind this stupid head that I don't give a bloody damn about rules!! It's why I'm put in Slytherin!!!' Pansy's smirk fell as she sighed frustratedly and tiredly. __'Alright, I'll try to stick with those bloody, ruddy rules… so, I'm going to send this note to each of the Houses queen gossipers about those two... and an enhanced photo of them huddled in a dark corner and lie to them that they were actually snogging and all…' At this, her smirk came back on._

_'I, for once, am the gossip queen in Slytherin. Then, when all is said and broken out to all the houses… my, my, my… Draco Malfoy is really going to enjoy this pleasurable torture-fun ride.' An evil smile crept up the smirk, and her blue eyes had this really evil gleam in it. A passing second year Slytherin accidentally ran into her, "Ow!! Ooh!! I'm SO, SO, SOOO sorry, Pansy!!!!" But, my oh my… Pansy just merely smiled her evil-plotting smirk and pick up the Slytherin junior's books and passed it over to the boy. "It's alright. I'm really very happy today. Off you go now!!"_

The boy's eyes opened fearfully wide in surprise and he got up, gulping slightly, stammering a thanks and ran off without turning back. Is Pansy scary or what??? (A/n: well, is she???) Pansy quickly made her way back to her room to get her evil, cunning plan to work. That evil smirk was still on her face. She's really scary, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~

So… was everything 'normal' that day?? I hope so… you hope so too, right? But, sad to say, I think not!! "BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the end of another school day. Yes, we all know that infamous school bell that sets off at the last lesson of the day and the infamous stampede of wizards and witches running to the Great Hall, either to eat, or to do some of their homework _before eating. _

Ginny Weasley, was taking her own sweet time to get to the Great Hall. Okay, change that. She was rushing when she saw Mersayna up front. So far during the year, she and Mersayna got on pretty good. Being there for each other and all. Since Ginny got her new spunky attitude, she wasn't really that lonely or depressed or feeling negative. She found some good friends to walk with to class and have little chats during free time and meal times, so, they were sort of on their own now. 

(But, of course, knowing all D/G fan fictions, the authoress here *waves frantically*, doesn't want hers to be so predictable. I mean, what's the use when you know what's going to happen? *grins then winks* you'll soon find out my type of fun in writing!!)

She started down the corridor, which was rather empty now, running down to catch up with Mersayna. _'Why, in Merlin's beardy face, does she want to run off **so fast?? Ack!! Close call!!!' That, was Ginny's thoughts. Well, all of us know that… but, what's the 'close call'?? Ginny looked down at her feet. There, sprawled in front of her, was none other that (A/n: everyone!! Gasp on 3!! 3!! *gasps in shock/surprise/yaddah yaddah yaddah…) Draco Malfoy, his eyes scrunched up and his books all over the place. She backed away from him a few steps, half mixed in amusement and shock.**_

"Malfoy, what are you doing on the floor?" She asked tentatively, a beautiful eyebrow raised on her small face. She clutched her books in her arms slightly tighter. 

Draco opened one eye, looked at her feet, then opened his other eye. His eyes travelled up her legs and well, up to her face and he let out a silly grin on his face, before remembering that Ginny was from the Weasley family and his face changed to one of loathe, "Why? Does it bother you?" He asked curtly.

"Err… much as it doesn't really bother me, Malfoy… it's very nice of you sprawled out in front of a girl. Makes people think you're worshipping her!!" Ginny shot back, amusedly. She was having helluva fun time!!! She was enjoying teasing him, but she knew she's never good at it… so, well, it's just trying her luck, right? Seeing him growl like an agitated dog, she gave him a short nod and turned around and started towards her destination, the Great Hall, "Yeah, well… be a good boy and get up from there, won't you? Oh, and how's the puzzle coming along?" She stopped and turned back. He was kneeling on the floor on one knee, picking up his books, a scowl written all over his face. 

"Parkinson knows you gave me that bloody Cube. She's now on a plot to tell the whole school that I can't afford a bloody Puzzle Cube and I have to flunk myself at your feet to get it from you!!" He growled again. But, he still didn't answer her question. "Right, Malfoy. Parkinson wants to set us up. I'll get back at her in a moment. So, did you solve it?" She asked, pushing the topic of Pansy away as she waited up for him. _'Why am I doing this? Waiting for a Malfoy?? Oh hell… it's just a guy, a Malfoy, so what? He's just a school mate, for Merlin's beardy face's sake!! Who cares about family names and all?' Ginny thought as she waited for Draco to pick up his books and join her. (A/n: no one really knew that Ginny had such an open mind, right?)_

She fell into step with him as he caught up and they both had a slow walk to the Hall, "It's nearly done… just can't get the bloody red to go away from the yellow part." Draco said suddenly, taking out the Cube. Ginny took the cube from him and their fingers brushed against each other. Both of them felt electric pass (A/n: you know, static? And you'll go 'ouch!!') and Ginny let out an "Ouch!", waving her finger as if it was burnt for a bit before taking the cube from him. Juggling her books in the crook of her left arm, she fiddled with the cube as they talked for a while.

"What are you going to do about Parkinson, Malfoy?" she asked as she twisted the cube expertly, not looking up at him. He shifted his gaze from her face, to her hands, then to the front to see where they were heading to, then back to her face. "I don't know. Threaten her real bad? And the name's Draco. I'm not just a Malfoy. I'm Draco Malfoy. Why does every one call me Malfoy?" He asked, thinking aloud to himself. 

"Well, that's because you call others Potter, Granger and Weasley. Not Harry, Hermione and Ron. And you" (At that point, he was protesting, saying that the Dream team were his enemies, "How am I to call a person I hate by his first name? It's like a form of affection!! Ugh…"), "Listen, _Draco. You even call your henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, not by their first name!!" She said, glancing up at him before solving the puzzle and handing it back to him. What she said shut him up temporarily as he didn't know how to get a comeback as she was stating a very logical fact. He just shrugged and mumbled a "thanks" for solving the puzzle and took the cube from her. _

As they neared the Great Hall, Ginny suddenly stopped. She was looking at a door. The door to Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Draco saw her looking at it and cleared his throat softly, "You don't have many friends, do you?" He looked at her, she looked so alone and out of it. 

Ginny looked at him and had a small smile played on her lips and shook her head slightly, "No, I don't. You don't too, am I right?" He nodded slightly, sighing softly. 

"Can we not be friends-that-hate-each-other anymore? I mean, why don't we just put those bloody differences aside and be friends? What say you, Draco?" She asked, her smile widened as she saw Draco thinking furiously.

They had stopped walking and were just standing there. Draco looked down at her. (He's taller than her by a few inches) A grin crept up his face, "Yeah, that sounds great… your name's Ginny, right?" He asked, his grin turning into a sheepish looking one. 

"It's Virginia, but they all like to call me Ginny or Gin or what have you…" She smiled at him. He smiled back. (A/n: Wow, we have a great friendship building up here, don't you think so? *winks*) Continuing down to the Great Hall, the two school mates embarked on a journey to become two good friends. (everyone, you may sigh now… *sighs* "Awwwww……")

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Journal,_

_                    School this year, is weird. Well, which school year isn't? First year, the diary, second year, the dementors, third year, Tri-wizard tournament, forth year, muggle deaths… fifth year? I'm friends with Draco Malfoy. Wow, what a **big hoo-haa, don't you think so?**_

_                  Anyways, I gave that Puzzle Cube to him and he told me just now before dinner that Pansy Parkinson is going to set us up and let the whole school know. I suppose, by tomorrow, the whole school knows already. But, who cares… Ron does, but, I'll just hex him up if he gets on my nerves. _

_                I've got to go now, sorry this entry's so short. I'm busy with the homework!!!_

_Write later,_

_Virginia Weasley._

Ginny shut her journal, locked it and placed it back into her bedside drawer. Taking out her Transfiguration homework and notes, she decided to go to the Library for some quiet. 

Today was a rather 'normal' day, wasn't it? Well, tomorrow's worse. And it won't be 'normal' anymore than today!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Chapter Eight is done!!!!!! I'll try to do chapter 9 soon, I promise!!!!

Many, many thanks to:

Gin: *grins* well, I've updated!!! Hope you like this chapter too!!

Kimberly4270: Well, a lot happens in the next chapter, I hope… it'll come out soon!!

KAOS: well, Draco and Ginny are friends now, right? A step closer.. Pansy's gonna get it!!

A Class Superior: It's to your liking!? Great!! I do hope it's to the other readers likings too…. Good luck in your stories! I'll be sure to read 'em too!!!!

Zulur-Em: *grins* Pansy has always this Draco-crazed attitude portrayed.. so now, I'm just letting an inner one out… *smiles* I'll read yours soon too!!

Mi: there'll be some more D/G and Ron and Harry would, as usual, interfere and so on and so forth…. Thanks for reviewing!!!! Glad you like it!!!!

Well, glad you all liked my boring chapters of stories… I certainly can't write better than the gurus around… you know, like Virgi-Ca and Lee Velviet…. Their stories are great too!!!

Taa~


	9. The very Lame Plan

A/n: here's the next chapter…. Soon, you'll be hearing less and less from me… I'll be getting my GCE 'N' Level results in about a week's time. Please pray that I'll pass this exam… if not, I won't be able to update anymore, and that means no more stories... Or the stories would take a VERY long time to be updated. So, pray for me!!!!! Thank you!!!! 26/11/2002.

Previously, in Chapter 8: (I'm just doing a short summary… not quoting this time)

Ginny and Draco became friends while on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. And Pansy has an evil, mean and selfish plan up her sleeve. In this chapter, we shall see what Pansy's lame plan is and how the friendship between Draco and Ginny evolves. Will Harry and Ron interfere??

Chapter Nine: The very "Lame Plan".

"See you sometime soon then, Ginny." Draco smiled as they parted before they went into the Hall. It was the beginning of a mutual friendship. One where they usually said a quick 'Hi!' and 'Bye!' in the corridors or having a quick chat or perhaps just hanging out on a free Saturday afternoon when everyone are busy at Hogsmeade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not many students noticed the beginnings of this beautiful friendship. Only a few observant ones… for example, the gossip queens of the school. They all had been sent an anonymous note telling them: 

_Gossip queens of Hogwarts:_

_               I know all of you are dying for a new topic to talk about. I've just got a huge bite!! Ever paid attention to Ginny Weasley of the Gryffindor house? She's gotten herself a back bone now, hasn't she?_

_              Girls, here's the scoop… what's she got to do with a certain Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin House? If you want to know, just observe carefully, and you'll find out!!_

_    All the best to you,_

_               Another Gossip Queen._

Pansy was rather proud of her work. The other gossip girls of the other Houses were paying close attention to the two students mentioned in the letter. In order to make herself look as if knowing about Draco and Ginny's new friendship and not getting into other students to lay suspicions on her, she sent a letter to herself too. _'Lame, but it's for safety so that I don't get caught!! Am I smart or what??' She thought as she sent the letters out one night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whispers and murmurs spread like a blaze of fire the next few days between the students. Draco found it really annoying and wanted to do something about it. He didn't like people murmuring things about him like that. It made him uncomfortable. Deciding to find Ginny to discuss about it and come up with a plan to put this "Lame Plan" of Pansy's to a stop, he had to do it the old way. _'And that would be? Honestly, stupid voice up there, I can't possibly go up to Ginny and fix up a meeting in front of everyone, right? You could. You're just friends. What's the big deal? Are you off your nutty rocker? Everyone knows that our families are… wait… you're right. She said at the start to put aside all differences and be friends… okay, I'll just send her an owl then. Settled!' Smiling at the latest mind conversation that he had, he sat down at his desk the minute he got back into his room and started writing._

_Ginny, _

_       Hey, heard what's going on? Pansy went on with that "Lame Plan" of hers. I was wondering if you want to do something about it because I find those silly gossip queens getting on my nerves and I can't tolerate it anymore!!!_

_     Do you have a good plan in mind? I mean, I'm no good at this entire gossip thing… I'm sure you can think of something right? How about we meet up at the __Lake__ at about ten-thirty tomorrow night? _

_   Send me a reply quick with this owl._

_Draco._

Sealing the letter, he looked at his magnificent owl and decided to use a school owl instead. He sent his owl up to the owlery to get a school owl down to him. Soon, the school owl arrived and the letter was sent out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch time when Ginny received the letter from Draco. She smiled slightly then pocketed it. Looking about, she let out a small breath which she had unconsciously held. No one noticed her receiving a letter. _'How could they? They're busy with theirs… oh, look!! Ron's got a howler!! It's from Charlie!!' She cheered silently, feeling quite guilty as she already hexed her brother mercilessly and got away with nothing. Not a single detention or point deducted from the Gryffindor House for her violent behaviour. And Ron was beaten up badly, given five detentions, and now… getting a howler from Charlie. That was a point she was confused about. _

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! HOW DARE YOU PLAY ANOTHER STUPID, SODDING PRANK ON YOUR SISTER?? YOU'RE BARKING MAD YOU KNOW?? I TELL YOU, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR BLOODY SODDING FACE, OR IF I HEAR FROM EITHER MOM OR GIN THAT YOU'VE BULLIED HER AGAIN, YOU'LL WISH MOM DIDN'T EVEN HAVE YOU AT ALL!!! IS THAT CLEAR, YOU BLOODY BULLOCK FOR A BROTHER? SODDING MERLIN!!" At this, many students gasped at Charlie's use of language as he had went on cursing vulgarities at Ron in Romansh. Some of the boys even blushed and the girls giggled. Then, Charlie's tone softened and the howler turned to her, "Gin-Gin, how are you? I do hope to hear from you that your bump's gone away!! I'm SOOO glad to hear that you took him down with that cool hex I taught you in the summer!! I heard it made that prat _cry for days!! I'm SO proud of you!!! Can't wait to teach you more hexes, yeah? If he bullies you one more time, owl me, alright? I'll come down from Romania straight away to make sure he learns his lesson once and for all!! The howler turned back to him and Charlie's voice boomed threateningly low and angrily, "I'm warning you, Ron…" _

The howler burnt from the insides and shrivelled up into ashes into his lunch. The boys were all in pity for Ron, and the girls were either giggling at Charlie's voice, commenting about how sexy his voice was when it came to talking to Ginny. Harry sighed and shook his head and went back to his lunch, while Hermione was coaxing her brother out from underneath the table. Ron… was, well… one hundred percent terrified. His face was pale and he had lost his appetite. It was worse when their mom had sent him that howler back in his second year. The same thing happened. She yelled at him and praised her. Ginny hid a smile as she finished up her lunch and excused herself.

Hurrying out from the Great Hall, she dropped off her books in her dormitory. She was done for the day. Well, she didn't have anymore lessons for the day.

Making sure no one was around; she locked the dormitory door and changed out of her school robes into something more comfortable. Lying on her bed, she took out Draco's letter and read it twice to get a good understanding of his letter. Reaching into her bag which was lying next to her on the bed, she took out a small, clean piece of parchment and started writing after she filled her quill with some ink.

 _Hey there Draco,_

_                   Nah, I didn't hear much of Pansy's silly "Lame Plan". No one in my House really cares what happens anyways. Parvati and Lavender did ask me what was going on between the both of us, I just told them about Pansy's plot and that we've formed a sort of alliance. This is true to an extent!! Just ignore them. Act as if you heard nothing. It's nothing much anyway. _

_                 Well, we've got Ron in a fix… well, I did… I think, perhaps…I have a good plan in mind. I'm not sure whether it'll work, but I think it's worth a shot at it. We won't break any school rules for this one, so, I guess if this one fails, we'll pass of as trying to play a prank on Pansy as a past-time hobby or something like that._

_               Can we meet at the Library at about 8 after dinner tonight? I've got a bit of homework left undone, so, we'll just pass off as doing homework. How's that sound?_

_      See ya later!!_

_         Ginny._

Ginny looked up from her letter and smiled. The owl that sent the letter was perched outside her window. Rolling off her bed, she passed the letter to the owl. "Send it to Draco quickly, love." She whispered softly to the owl. It hooted back softly before taking off. Yawning slightly, she fell back onto her bed. Casting an unlocking charm on the locked door, Ginny slipped Draco's letter into her bedside drawer and locked it with the locking spell Bill taught her to use on her diary before falling into a long nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~

So far, our dear old Pansy "Pug girl" Parkinson's plan was well, not really up to its expectations. The Gryffindor gossipers shot looks of suspicions at her every now and then. Slowly, the Ravenclaws were doing the same thing. _'Why isn't it working?' She thought frantically, going through her plan again. _

She had succeeded in making them have a clue about those two… Sighing, she decided to ignore the suspicions and to go on to the next step. She needed to know how to publicly humiliate those two. _'I have to know where Malfoy is going!! Ahh… Speak of the bloody freaking devil.' She looked up and saw Draco enter the Common Room, an owl perched on his shoulder. He was reading a letter. He didn't seem to notice her there and she managed to sneak a peek at his letter.__ 'Library at eight? By that Weasley girl!! BINGO!!!' A familiar evil smile slapped on to her face almost immediately as she changed her direction of walking back to the Common Room._

Here's her lame plan. It's really lame. She's got cunning wit, but she doesn't take the time to think her plan through. That's what makes this Parkinson SOO stupid. Really. Here's what she's going to do:

1) Go to the Library at 7.45 after dinner to find a good reason to be there. _'Studying… that's what I'll do…well, its "studying", right?'_

2) When Malfoy meets that sodding Weasley Weakling, I'll eavesdrop… 

3) After hearing, tell the whole school!!!

Honestly, she didn't sneak her 'peek' at the front part of the letter, did she? Ah well… she's dumb, what do you expect from a Parkinson?

~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was… well, happy that Ginny got over him. After all, he was like an older brother to her. _'Not that she needs another brother. I mean, look at Charlie!! If the second oldest sent a howler, I think Bill would send a major one at him!!' He thought, grinning slightly, happy that he was part of the Weasley family – sort of, anyway. Still, he was worried about Ginny in a big brother kind of way about her hanging out with Malfoy lately. It wasn't often, but still… __'Better safe then sorry…'_

"Ron." He took a deep breath and sighed as he looked over at his best friend, "Ron, I'm kind of worried about Ginny. She's not really herself, is she? I mean, I saw her hanging out with Malfoy two days back."

Ron just shrugged, "I think I best leave her alone. Bill and Percy would come after my limbs after Charlie's done charring me with the dragons." He mumbled as he fiddled with his quill distractedly. _'Boy, did Charlie make his point…' Harry thought with a sigh, "We're going to tell her to be careful, Ron… you're coming, aren't you?"_

He looked at Ron as his best friend sighed and shrugged. "I'll take that for an okay, you know, Ron?" Ron just sighed again and nodded slightly, "Sure, whatever you say, Harry. But you do the talking. I don't want to get yelled at again." Harry nodded. They get her at dinner, and he'll talk to her and warn her about Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: and this was a really quick chapter… not explaining much, is it? *smiles* but, you get what's going on, right? A sort of cliff hanger and many different types of characteristics you meet in the most predictable moments, right? *grins* I do hope I did get all of you in a surprise about the attitudes of Pansy, Harry, Charlie, Ron and Ginny. Draco was well… not really predictable, was he?

Well, more to come in the next chapter. I'm leaving you with your many questions dangling in the air!!!

Many Great Thanks to: 

KAOS: well, you've got MORE chapters than I have!!! I'll catch up!!!! *grins* yeah!!! I can't wait for your next chapter for Slytherin at Sea!!! I LOVE that one!! Lol!! Yeah, friendship… It's going to be quite shocking, you know? *nods at the dream team or the not-so-dream team, implying on them* but anyways… I'll go re-read Slytherin at Sea!!! And I'll make sure you get my review!!! *winks*

Hope all of you who read this pray hard for me, that I'd pass my exams!!!! And I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter too!!!

Taa~


	10. Uh oh, Here comes Pansy Parkinson!

A/n: Oh friggin' gawds!!!!!!!! How long _has it been?!?!?! *sheepish grin* Oh man… I'm SO, SOOO  sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter… of the next few, for that matter… I have been too busy with my exams!! I swear I had the ideas flying about my head 3000 miles/sec!! But, I didn't get those down… *sighs*_

No matter, won't hold you back with my side comments!! Enjoy~!!!

**Chapter Ten: Uh oh, here comes Pansy Parkinson!!**

Ginny sat at one end of the Library, secluded and in the corner -- away from the rest of the tables; scribbling furiously on a roll of parchment, looking up occasionally to refer to the three books sprawled open widely on the table in front of her. She would frown occasionally too, biting at her quill, so deep in concentration on the Transfiguration essay that she had to complete within the next three days. 

Draco smiled slightly as he watched Ginny for a moment in the shadows, taking in the sight before him, '_Whoa… Like an angel… When ever did Weasely turn **this** pretty?' He then scowled in sudden realisation of what he had just thought. '_Oh lady… this has **just got to stop!! What will father say about me when he hears about this?'**_ _

"Malfoy… Get out from there… It's no use scowling like that." Ginny's voice rang out softly, startling him slightly. He cleared his throat and stepped out from the shadows. "How'd you know it was me in the shadow?" He frowned slightly. Ginny smiled knowingly and he scowled again, "Well?" He asked, getting slightly impatient. If there was one he hated, it was getting found out at times he didn't want to be found.

He watched as she chuckled lightly at his expression, while he was fascinated by hers, "Simple. Your hair, really… Hey… guess what?" She asked him rhetorically while staring at something at the back of the bookshelves, a mysterious glint dancing in her eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow as a gesture of question, but decided to voice it out too, "What is it?" She motioned for him to sit down in the chair next to her.

He watched again as she scribbled something on the parchment she tore from a used parchment, (that sounded weird… *shrugs*) then pass it to him. He looked at her questioningly and saw her point to the parchment and then to the spot at the back of the bookshelves where she was staring at earlier on. He looked down at the parchment and a smirk rose to his lips instantaneously. He squinted his eyes slightly to get a better look at the shelves and saw… (alright everyone, gasp on three again!! Three!! *all gasps*) Pansy "pug-and-pigged-faced" Parkinson staring back at them intently, not noticing that they had found her out!!

Draco chuckled softly this time, a plan formulating in his mind while Ginny scribbled again on the parchment and passed it back to him. _"I'm going call her out… watch this, Draco!!!"_ Her face lit up when he cleared his throat again and nodded solemnly, putting on his emotionless mask back on.

"Parkinson… As much as we'd love to be left _alone_…" Ginny paused, looking at Draco for any sign of protest and was pleasantly surprised that he nodded, a smirk on his lips, and sitting comfortably slouched in his chair. "But, we can both see you spying on us. It's not going to work, really, _Pansy_… Come on out now, don't be shy now… " Ginny ended, grinning slightly.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud gasp, a loud thud, a strangled shriek and shelves of books tumbling down from the rows of shelves. Ginny stifled a giggle and looked over at Pansy, her eyes dancing with amusement and laughter. Draco was no better, he was smirking and chuckling, trying to keep his laughter in. He tugged at Ginny's shirt sleeve, indicating that they ought to leave the place before Pince came and yelled at them for making a scene.

Ginny took a deep breath and stood up, packing away her books and leaving the library's books on a nearby shelf; trying her best to ignore Pansy's wails from under the heavy tomes of books, and the sight of the poor girl being reprimanded thoroughly, through and through by the troublesome librarian.

She followed Draco out of the Library and the minute they got out, they burst into laughter. Ginny laughed like she never did for the first time in five years. And, for Draco? 

He leaned against the wall and stood there chuckling. Suddenly, he stood up, his face serious, "We have to get out of here. I think Parkinson's coming out any moment soon. Come, follow me." He started walking towards the kitchens, motioning for Ginny to keep quiet. As soon as they turned the first corner and down a flight of stairs, they heard an angry outburst in the outer corridors. 

"Weasley!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL!!! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!! MALFOY, YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!!! WAIT TILL **_YOUR FATH-_**" Ginny heard Pansy screech away. By this time, Draco had stormed up the stairs, and she heard an angry growl from him as he made his way up.

It was only a few minutes later that he came down, an arrogant look on his face. Ginny was leaning on the wall, waiting for him, but she looked as if she were deep in her thoughts. Draco smirked and stood in front of her, "Ginny… hello? Ginny?" He waved his palm in front of her face, yet, she didn't take notice. He sighed and snapped his fingers, "GINNY!!" he yelled out at her.

Hearing her startled yelp, he smirked, "Earth to Ginny… Welcome back, Miss Weasley…" He laughed at her as she scowled but noticed that she was shivering slightly. _'Aww… gee… She looks SO cute!! Wait. CUTE?!?! Oh, Merlin… Time to get my head checked.'_ Draco laughed inwardly at his comment and realised that they had just reached the kitchens.

****************************************

A/n: I'm sooo, sooo sorry… I can't write any longer than this... but, I'll try to update chapter 11 sooner…  I'm just soo tired now… So, yeah… I'll update soon, I hope.

To all that sent in their wonderful reviews, I thank you all SO much for your nice words!!! I'll write a better chapter just for all of you when I next update!!!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

Taa~!~!

P.S: Reviews are gladly welcomed!!! 


	11. Quick Author's Note for all my dearest r...

This is just a quick author's note…

I promise that I'll give a good and humourous chapter 11, but, when do I next update? Erm…. I don't know…

Also, take note that I'd replace all author's notes with the next chapter… an example is what I've done with chapter 10. 

Took the A/N out and put the new chappie in!! I'm a Genius, don't you think? *grins* simply genius!!! *pompous grin*

Well, I definitely passed my N's, and now, it's the O's… I just hope I don't have to do the A's next year…

It's just too stressful, I guess…

  
Anyhow, I do hope you loved the long awaited Chapter 10!!! I was quite inspired, hence the chapter came pouring out.

But, I guess I'll be doing other chapters first before writing a nice chapter 11!!!! 

Okay, I'll stop ranting now, buh bye!!!

*waves* And do send me your reviews!!! 

Taa~!~!

Anjelline.


End file.
